Prententious Game
by QueenElly
Summary: Lisanna and Natsu got married. A certain celestial mage wanted to burn the memories of him and her, and call and just cries and says, "All of this is just a Pretentious Game." She was broken-hearted and leaving a broken guild. One-shot(?)


**[Summary:** Lisanna and Natsu got married. A certain celestial mage wanted to burn the memories of him and her, and call and just cries and says, "All of this is just a Pretentious Game.**]**

Lucy never went to Fairy Tail since Natsu and Lisanna's marriage. Lucy hated to see them together because it reminds her of _them_, when Lisanna was in Edolas still.

"I just couldn't handle the thing you said when we broke up, Natsu. Did you just do it for her?"

"I did everything for you..." Lucy said as she cried. She remembers the good days when they were still dating.

"I go wherever you are," Lucy said and remembers a memory from the past.

_**[Flashback:]**_

"_**Natsu!" I ran to him and hugged him, and he hugged me back.**_

"_**Hahaha, Luce you love me do you?" Natsu said as he sat below the huge tree.**_

"_**I do! I accepted you didn't I?" Lucy said as she sat beside Natsu.**_

"_**You sure did!" Natsu said as he is playing with my hair and rested his head on my shoulder.**_

"_**But promise me wherever I am, you will be there!" Natsu said as he lifted his pinky finger up to my face.**_

"_**I promise." I answered and happily stood up and ran. Natsu followed me until we fell.**_

_**[End of Flashback:]**_

"I give you my love and gifts," Lucy said and remembers a memory from the hug past.

_**[Flashback (2):]**_

"_**Natsu, Happy Birthday!" Lucy said as Lucy kissed him on the cheek and gave him my gift.**_

"_**Thanks, Luce!" Natsu said as he opened the gift and is surprised what it is.**_

"_**Luce, you make me happy!" Natsu said as he held up the celestial key dragon, Igneel his father.**_

"_**I know, Natsu." I said as I kissed him in the lips and hugged him.**_

_**[End of Flashback:]**_

"We did very hard missions from Mount Hakobe," Lucy remembering when they still dated.

**[Flashback:]**

"**Natsu, I'm almost falling!" Lucy said almost slipping in the edge.**

"**Almost there!" Natsu said grabbing my arm. We went to get the Vulcan Meat.**

"**Natsu, help!" My hand slipped and I needed help but Natsu wasn't there. I saw Natsu before I could fall from the ground Natsu held my arm and did a sacrifice for me.**

"**Be more careful, Luce!" Natsu said as he smiled but is badly hurt.**

**[End of Flashback:]**

"I ran fearless with you," Lucy said remembering the first day we met.

_**[Flashback:]**_

"_**I'm Natsu, a dragon slayer from Fairy Tail!" Natsu said.**_

"_**I'm Lucy, a celestial spirit user." Lucy said as she smiled and realized, "You are a member from Fairy Tail?"**_

"_**Yes, so?" Natsu said clueless.**_

"_**Can you let me join?" Lucy asked.**_

"_**Sure, Luigi!" Natsu said.**_

"_**MY NAME IS LUCY!" Lucy shouted running with Natsu and an angry mob chasing them.**_

_**[End of Flashback:]**_

"I gave you faith," Lucy said remembering a past memory.

_**[Flashback:]**_

"_**Luce, let go of that pole! I'll catch you!" Natsu said.**_

"_**I won't! I'm too scared! This is just too much!" Lucy shouted 50 feet high.**_

"_**Trust me, Luce. Just trust me." Natsu shouted with pleading eyes.**_

"_**Okay, Natsu!" Lucy said letting go of the pole closing her eyes waiting for a second that she will die, but Natsu ran and caught her.**_

"_**I told you so, Luce!" Natsu smiled at Lucy and Lucy smiled back.**_

_**[End of Flashback:]**_

"I will dare to break rules just for you," Lucy said wanting Lisanna to divorce with Natsu.

"I will dare to fly," Lucy said wanting to be free with Natsu in the heavens.

"Even if the world is crumbling," Lucy said honestly.

"I jumped blindly," Lucy said remembering a memory.

_**[Flashback:]**_

_**Lucy jumped from a cliff because Lucy can't see, Lucy was affected by this magic which can make you blind but will not last long.**_

_**If a sudden movement**_**[A/N: Like you know running]**_**is done the magic will take**_ _**affect more.**_

"_**Lucy!" Natsu jumped a cliff with me and saved me.**_

"_**Luce, be strong." Natsu said as he dropped me in a nearby tree.**_

_**[End of Flashback:]**_

"I will dare to give it all to you." Lucy said.

"I found a way to surprise you and know your feelings for me but in the end it fell,"

"I know that this is just a Pretentious Game for me and sadly, I was too late to be with you."

While seeing Natsu and Lisanna kissing in the rain romantically. Lucy left a note in the table.

Lucy smiled and held a gun and shot herself, and fell in the cold ground, and said her last words, _**"I tried to dream."**_

* * *

_**I finished this in 1 hour and 18 minutes new record! XD**_


End file.
